Skin
by sailorbuterfly
Summary: A oneshot songfic of the song skin by Rascal Flats. R


_**A/N:** I am really sad right now becouse the anaversiry of my uncles death is aproaching. He died of Lukiemia the same day my grandfather had died of the same thing 30 years earlier. So this is for Grandpa Mickey who I never met, and Uncle Andy._

_**Sarah Beth is scared to death **_

_**To hear what the doctor will say **_

_**She hasn't been well **_

_**Since the day that she fell **_

_**And the bruise, just won't go away **_

In that finally Battle, I had fallen.

The healers had said I was lucky, I only got away with a bruise.

But that was over a year ago, and the bruise wouldnt go away.

_**So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad **_

_**Flips through an old magazine **_

_**Till a the nurse with a smile **_

_**Stands at the door **_

_**And says will you please come with me **_

Their were old muggle magazines laying aroud, so I picks it up.

Finaly a nurse shows up at the door and calls "Ginny."

I cant stand the smile on the nurses face, I am in just to bad of a mood.

_**Sarah Beth is scared to death **_

_**Cause the doctor just told her the news **_

_**Between the red cells and white **_

_**Something's not right **_

_**But we're gonna take care of you **_

I couldnt belive it.

What was lukimea?

How had I gotten this muggle disease?

I felt like I was going to cry.

_**Six chances in ten it won't come back again **_

_**With the therapy were gonna try **_

_**It's just been approved **_

_**It's the strongest there is **_

_**I think we caught it in time **_

"How long have I had it?" I ask the HEALER.

"About a year." sh answers with a sad smile.

All that pain, this was what that was.

_**Sarah Beth closes her eyes **_

_**And she dreams she's dancing **_

_**Around and around without any cares **_

_**And her very first love is holding her close **_

_**And the soft wind is blowing her hair **_

The first person I think of when I close my eyes is Nevile, at the Yule ball.

He was so kind and we had so much fun at the ball.

At one time, I thought I loved him, but of course now he has Luna.

_**Sarah Beth is scared to death **_

_**As she sits holding her mom **_

_**Cause it would be a mistake **_

_**For someone to take **_

_**A girl with no hair to the prom **_

I couldnt belive it, my butiful hair.

When I came runing down the stairs crying,

my mother only had to take one look at me

before she was over hugging me.

Harry would never want to go to our last year of Higgwarts prom with me looking like I did.

We were both in 7th year.

_**For, just this morning right there on her pillow **_

_**Was the cruelest of any surprise **_

_**And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands **_

_**The proof that she couldn't deny **_

I gave my hair to my mother and cried even harder.

It had been a crule thing to wake up to in the morrning/

_**Sarah Beth closes her eyes **_

_**And she dreams she's dancing **_

_**Around and around without any cares **_

_**And her very first love was holding her close **_

_**And the soft wind is blowing her hair **_

I rembered Nevil again.

Oh how he loved me.

Luna was a lucky woman.

_**Its quarter to seven **_

_**That boys at the door **_

_**And her daddy ushers him in **_

"Why hullo Harry what an exalent surpris." I heard my father say from the kitchen.

"Can I see Gin?" Harry asked.

In a cuple of seconds Harry was at the door.

_**And when he takes off his cap **_

_**They all start to cry **_

_**Cause this mornin where his hair had been **_

_**Softly she touches just skin **_

Harry had on a muggle baseball cap, and he soon took it off.

I stiffled a sob, although my mother was crying full out.

I got up and walked over to him slowly.Lifting up I tuch his bare head.

His butiful hair was gone and he had got his head shaved for me.

I relized, Luna might be lucky, but I am even luckier.

_**And they go dancin **_

_**Around and around without any cares **_

_**And her very first true love is holding her close **_

_**And for a moment she isn't scared**_

He encouraged her to go to the ball.

"Why would you want to be seen with me?" I asked

"Why wouldnt I want to be seen with you?" Harry asked me.

So we went to the prom.

I am sure everyone was staring, but I had eyes only for Harry.

We danced all night.

Sometime around midnight I relised that for the first time in a long time I wasnt scared.


End file.
